The Distress of Haruhi Suzumiya
by Jaydoyle0900
Summary: what would happen if kyon and haruhi where in the school and heard a loud noise? read to find out R&R


Disclaimer: I dont own any part of the haruhi suzumiya series

**The Distress of Haruhi Suzumiya**

It was a sunny day at school today to sunny some might say but not me I thought it was perfect.

As usual I was in the club room playing Othello with Koizumi when a certain someone burst through the door.

"ok everyone today where going to" "stop right there Haruhi. Why don't you say hello first before explaining your next hair brained scam to drain both my energy and wallet" I rudely interrupted

"humph why did you have to spoil my mood Kyon" she said with a upset look on her face.

" 'cause if I didn't you would of carried on without your manners" I said with a smirk creeping out from my usual expression

"fine what ever" she said in a slightly irritated tone of voice

as she sat down me and Koizumi continued our game of Othello. About a hour in and Suddenly a explosion of emotion erupted from the the girl sitting behind the computer

"you guys are so boring how can you sit there playing that game in silent all day everyday!" She screamed while scratching her head furiously

almost in the same instant that the sound reached our ears and as Koizumi jumped I sighed and turned to the girl and began to try and explain

"for starters calm down and ill explain it to you" I said in a stern but calm voice

as she looked at me she instantly calmed down almost keen to listen. As I saw this I sighed again and began

"we sit here playing 'that' game because there's nothing better to do and its the only game both me and Koizumi know how to play"as I went to take a breath she went to speak. So I said "I'm not finished yet" as the words hit her ears she closed her mouth to listen again

"i would play chess or another game if I knew how" I said in a almost sarcastic voice

as I looked at her. She had a smug smile on her face almost as though she was mocking me .

"Kyon if you didn't know how to play chess why didn't you ask me to teach you" she said with her smile widening almost to the point where her mouth would rip apart

as I sighed a knock came from the club room door and the angelic sound of miss Assihina's voice rung through my ears

"M-may I come in" she said in that sweet voice of hers

"Mikuru why are you asking your the one who people have to knock for" haruhi said in that annoying voice she does

as I stood up to go out the room so miss Assihina could change Haruhi shouted

"KYON WHERE ARE YOU GOING I WAS TALKING TO YOU"

"I'm going out side so miss Assihina can change into whatever stupid costume you have for her today" I replied in a slightly annoyed voice

as me and Koizumi where waiting outside there was a small change in the air which I thought was my imagination until Koizumi mentioned it and asked me about it

"did you feel that too Kyon" he said with that stupid smile of his

"Uhhhm" I replied not wanting to begin a conversation with him

as he went to question me about the wordless answer a loud noise could be heard through the corridors

" I wonder what that was?" Koizumi calmly questioned

" I dont know wait here and watch over the door while I check" I replied gulping my words as they came out

as I was walking down the stairs I heared a louder noise almost like a mini explosion at first I tought it could have been the science club but they where in a lab in the other building then I thought it could of...nah they wouldn't even attempt that.

as I carried on walking I saw a splat of what looked like red paint on the wall I was curious but I was trying to find the source of the loud noises. As I made a right turn towards the calligraphy club someone grabbed my shoulder then put there hand my mouth

"sushhhhhh. Kyon" a familiar voice came from behind me

as I looked through the corner of my eye I noticed who it was. As I did I noticed I ripped there hand away from my mouth

"Haruhi what are you doing you scared me half to death" I whispered in a angry tone

"well I heared noises from the clubroom and Koizumi told us you was trying to find out what they where" she said in a scared voice

"so... is that it? And what are you scared about?" I asked in a cynical voice

"well you just left us there with no protection so I came to find you" she said in a soft voice

"what are you talking about? I left Koizumi to watch over both of you" I said in a frustrated voice

" Ok then it wasn't exactly no protection but looking after two people is hard so he can look after Mikuru and ill look after you" she said in a happy but scared voice

" well at least your back to normal but im the one protecting you remember" I said lightening the mood

as we carried on there was a loud scream followed by a bang then a thump. As it happened Haruhi grabbed my blazer as tight as she could then loosened when she noticed that my ribs where still sore form getting hit by a baseball bat a few weeks ago for defending her from a gang of baseball players that tried to do stuff I don't want to talk about .

As soon as she loosened up I let out a sigh of relief followed by a sharp stabbing pain where she just loosened her grip from

she soon noticed what happened and took her arms from around me and looked at myface to see if she could notice when the pain had stopped

suddenly we heard a loud noise from the corridor infront of us as I noticed they weren't voices of any teachers and they where to rough to be teenage voices I pushed haruhi through a door that luckily had the key still in the lock and locked it

as I did it I told her to be quiet and "I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you more about what was about to happen but whatever you hear you have to keep this door shut and not draw attention to herself" as I told her this I slid the key under the door and ran towards the noise

I got to half way down the corridor before I saw them each wearing all back clothes and holding some weird type of machine gun

"well well well looks like we've got a brave one here boys" the man closest to me said in a joking voice

"looks like we'll have to see how brave he actually is ay boss" the man right form me replied

"yeah lets do it" said the rest of them

"NO!" said the man closest to me again "he's mine" he said with a evil smile

as he took his machine gun off his shoulder and placed it on the ground I clenched my fist then loosened it again realizing the state my body was in. then I asked

"why are you here? Why are you doing this?" I asked wanting to know the reason I was going to die

"why?" he said widening his smile "for money"

almost instantly after I heard his answer I ran at him expecting to be shot by one of his underlings. As I reached him I clenched my fist and swung straight for his face and screamed "you did this for money? Killing all those students"

with the smile creeping back on his face swung my fist again and again

"how did you know we killed people" he said restraining hiself from laughing

"how couldn't I know. The loud noises that sounded like explosions, the screaming and the red stuff on the walls which I tried to convince myself that it wasn't that" I replied as a loud noise came from below me and a cold feeling suddenly entering my body followed by a UN-beleivable pain in the exact same spot.

As I fell to the side I felt the blood escaping my body an gushing through my hand which I was using to stop the blood

"should I finish him off boss?" asked one of the underlings

"no" he said calmly while standing up "let him suffer"

as he picked up his gun he and the rest of the men walked away from me leaving me to die. When he was a safe enough distance away I stood up and slowly hobbled towards the room I left haruhi in. as I got there I knocked and quietly as could asked her to open the door

"haruhi its me please let me in" I said in a shaky voice

as the door swung open I saw that she was about to hit me but stopped with a horrified look in her face as I was about to explain my legs started to feel weaker and weaker until I couldn't support myself and collapsed my. body hitting the floor and hearing haruhi scream in terror as she saw the pool of blood spilling all over the floor was almost as the cold feeling I had all over my body

"y..you...your go...ing to be all...all...alright Ok kyon wh...ere going to g...g...g...get you through this" she said in the most shaky voice I ever heard

"haruhi" I said literally forcing the words out

she lifted her head to meet my eyes he tears dripping on my face. They almost warmed me up

"I've never admitted to it to anyone because I wanted it to be my little secret till I finally found the courage to tell you but I've always found you attractive at first it was a small crush then it developed into more and then I finally realized that I loved you and always will" "**I LOVE YOU HARUHI SUZUMIYA WITH ALL MY HEART AND SOAL!" **I shouted it as loud as I could

as she tried to reply I could tell it was important but I just couldn't hear her she was pouring her whole heart into this sentence and I couldn't hear it why. Why now at the last conversation ill ever have why.

As I started to cry my vision started to blacken. Getting darker and darker till all that was left was a spec of light which disappeared a second after

was I dead? was this the end? Humph I guess it is but if so why would haruhi let me die I mean she is god after all and I was always being told that I meant to much to haruhi

seconds later I heard noises and voices

I tried to make them out there was a siren no wait there where a few and a man shouting over others "quick we have a survivor we need to get him to hospital A.S.A.P"

the siren got louder and louder then soon there was a screeching noise and doors opening and then wheels on a rough floor why was I hearing these sounds

"quick we need help over here"

"rite who's this"

"17 year old male 5'9" "

"has a gun shot wound to his lower abdomen and suffered Savior loss of blood"

"rite we need to get him into theater to extract the bullet then stitch him up and replace the blood"

…

….

…...

…...

"he should be waking up soon why dont you wait in hear till he wakes up"

"ok thank you" "kyon please if you can hear me wake up soon I need you"

as she finished her sentence I tried to open my eyes but it wasn't working why why wasn't it working come on wake up, wake up you idiot I soon found myself wide awake with haruhi cuddling me gently so that I didn't get hurt any more soon she woke up when I began to stroke her hair

"kyon"

I looked at her blankly waiting for her to answer me

"how did you get like that and why did you lock me in a room then give me the key"

"haruhi I dont know where to begin but ill start with why I locked you in a room its because I knew what they'd do to you if they seen you" I said with a slight bit of fear

"who, the people that shot you" she asked In a scared way

"yes I couldn't risk what they'd do to you when I could easily solve it by sacrificing my self"

"how could you do that to yourself...for me" she said with a embarrassed look

"what do you mean for you that's ridiculous I'd do it a hundred more times and even more just to keep you safe" I said with all my heart

"why. Why be so stupid to waste your life like that its..."as she was about to finish I kissed her

as I stopped for a second to catch my breath I turned to her

"haruhi... you talk to much"

**the end**


End file.
